Shinigami Story
by MiTcH67
Summary: Just a short story I wrote for my friends birthday about his life changing when he meets a shinigami and ends up becoming one


Ever since I found out that I was a shinigami my life has changed and everyone that I care about have been put in danger from this. But before you hear this let me tell you about how all this started…

Before this all started I was just your average kid attending high school and hanging out with my friends but it all changed the night I met Auron a shinigami from Soul Society and he gave me my death god powers.

Julian burst into the class room hoping that his teacher wouldn't notice that he was at least 20minutes late. At the age of 18 Julian was quite tall and built for his age. He had brown shaggy hair and his face looked like he hadn't bothered to shave ever. His blue eyes quickly darted to the teacher who was standing there impatiently and tapping his foot. "Well late again as usual Julian how do you expect to do well in tests if you can't even get here on time" the teacher said shaking his head. "So very sorry sir", Julian apologised as he took his seat.

The reason Julian was late though was because he had a strange encounter on the way to school. As he was waiting at the station he saw a massive creature suddenly appear out of the sky from darkness. It had a strange mask covering its face and looked like a snake except much larger and was covered in spikes. He was so entranced by the weird animal that he missed his train completely and had to wait another 20minutes for the next.

Throughout lunch Julz couldn't stop staring off into the sky and thinking about the strange creature he saw earlier. "What the hell was that thing", he thought to himself when suddenly a soccer ball smacked him straight in the face. "Jeez Julz pay attention to what your doing", his friend Mitch yelled out to him. "Yeh my bad was just thinking about something", Julz yelled back as he went to join in on the soccer match.

Halfway through the match Julz decided to head back up to his other group to perhaps talk to them about what he saw earlier in a hope maybe they would listen or know something about it. When he arrived there he only saw Ania and Nicole there so he thought what the hell I'll tell them anyway. Ania and Nicole were both very attractive women and had very large assets. While Julz was talking about to talk to them about what he saw Mitch suddenly popped up behind both of the ladies and put his arm around their shoulders and asked them how they were doing on such a fine day. The whole time staring at their rack and slowly moving towards it with a look of sheer happiness on his face. Before he could get even close he was hit straight into the wall by Julz's fist. "Godammit Mitch can't you go for one day without trying to feel or check some women out", Julz said shaking his head as Mitch lay crumpled against the wall with his thoughts revolving around naked women.

With the school day finally coming to a close Julz had to walk all the way to the station by alone but still he hadn't got any further on figuring out what that beast was and why it was here. Suddenly a man jumped right in front of Julz face, he was wearing a black robe and a katana hung at the side on his chest he had the symbol for the number 10 in Kanji his face was covered though by a straw hat. "Who the hell are you", Julz said in astonishment as the man turned to face him. "Huh you can see my kid" and suddenly he pulled his hat off and Julz saw his face he had red coloured eyes and his face had many scars a sign he was a warrior of some sort. "Yeh of course I can see you why would you ask such a stupid question". Suddenly he stepped in front of a random kid and pulled out his sword and swung it straight at the kids head. "NOOOOO stop what are you doing", Julz yelled as he dove for the kid to knock him out of the way. "What the hell do you think you're doing you idiot", the kid said pretty pissed off about Julz knocking him to the floor. "But didn't you see the sword being swung at your head by that guy", Julz asked confused as he pointed to where the man was standing. "Man your wacked go see a shrink or something" and with that the kid bolted away from Julz like he was a madman or something like that. Julz looked back at the strange man and a look of fear just washed over his face. "Wwwhoo the hell are you", he stammered as he started to slowly edge back. People that were walking up the hill just looked at him like he had lost it. The man sighed and finally said "Come with me and I'll explain everything to you I guess", so Julz of course had no choice but to follow this strange man.

After about half an hour of walking he finally stopped at a strange hut somewhere in the bushland. "Please come in and have a seat", the man offered opening the door for Julz. It was a very small place probably only suited for one to live in there was a bed in the corner and a stove with a sink next to it. Julz took a seat next to the fireplace and the man went to make them a cup of coffee. "So who the hell are you and why can I only see you", Julz suddenly asked breaking the silence that had lingered. He looked up from making the coffee and took a good hard look at Julian almost like he was studying him and could see something that Julian couldn't see on himself. "Hmmm you are a very interesting boy I have never met a human quite like you, I believe that you have un tapped potential that when released would be able to help the greater good" and with that he went to his cupboard and pulled out a weird looking crest that had a skull on the face of it and was in the shape of hexagon. "When you are in times of trouble all you need to do is press this to your heart and your inner soul shall be released to help defend those who are in need".  
>Julz hung around talking to this strange man who he found out was named Auron and was a Shinigami at a place called Soul Society. Shinigami are death gods who patrol between this world and the spirit world making sure spirits that are stuck in this world can go safely to Soul Society, also they are to hunt and destroy Hollows which are souls that are bound to this world due to a person not wanting them to move on or if they have something left to do in this world. Julz also found out that the thing he saw at the start of the day was a Hollow and was called Serviper and would be out looking for people with high spiritual energy to eat. After talking to Auron for what seemed like hours Julz decided to leave and head on home because it was getting pretty late.<p>

As Julz got to the station he found Mitch trying to talk up some women. "So you ladies wanna go out sometime huh you definitely won't regret it", he said most of the time staring at there racks. Just as Julz was about to give Mitch a whack over the head he felt the ground start to shake and suddenly he saw Serviper burst forth from the ground inches away from Mitch. Up close he looked even scarier, with his white mask he could see his red eyes staring coldly at Mitch and his mouth opened to reveal razor sharp teeth and he suddenly spoke. "Mmmm my that soul looks mighty tasty there" he said as his massive forked tongue came out and it looked like he was licking his lips. "Hey big and ugly no one will hurt these incredibly beautiful women", Mitch said as he took a step forward and grabbed a pole he found lying on the ground. Julz couldn't believe it only people with high reiatsu could see Hollows and here Mitch was staring one down and ready to fight it just to protect some random women he didn't know that was typical of him.

Suddenly Serviper dove straight at Mitch with lighting speed and bared his two massive fangs. Mitch leapt to the side and managed to avoid his mouth and then swung the pole straight at Serviper's face. He scored a direct hit and Serviper reeled back in pain and roared a mighty roar that shook the ground. Mitch didn't see his tail coming from behind though and it smacked him straight into a brick wall. With a massive thud Mitch collided into the wall but still managed to get back up. He had a massive gash across his forehead but still he stood and was ready to fight. "Ha is that the best you got you overgrown serpent", Mitch cried out daring him to challenge him. Serviper's tail swung round again but this time Mitch was ready and rolled under the tail and grabbed onto one of the many spikes that was on the end of his tail. Running up Serviper's tail Mitch pulled out a knife that he was always carried around for safety and went straight for Serviper's head. Before he could even get close to the head a spike suddenly appeared out of no where on Serviper's back and pierced Mitch's right arm. He dropped his knife and roared out in pain as blood poured down his arm. Julz could only watch as Serviper swatted Mitch from his back and saw him move in for the kill. Mitch stood up holding his right arm and stood his ground as Serviper was heading straight for him. Suddenly Julz saw a flash of light and he then saw Auron in front of Mitch blocking Serviper's fang with his sword. "Julz what the hell are you waiting for use your crest quickly", Auron yelled across to him as he threw Serviper off and extended out his right arm and chanted "Oh ruler! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, fluttering wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the partition of the sea surges, moving on to the south, Destructive Art 31 Red Fire Cannon", and suddenly a massive red ball shot out his hand and crashed into Serviper's face and sent him reeling back.

With this short distraction Julz grabbed the crest and placed it onto his chest and waited to see what happened. Suddenly he felt like he was being ripped out his skin and he then saw his body collapse to the floor and he was standing in a black robe very similar to Auron's except without the number 10 on it. Julz grabbed his katana and pulled it out staring closely at it the handle was orange in colour and had a fancy handle on it. He looked up to see Auron still tangling with Serviper and ran to join the battle. Auron jumped to dodge Serviper's bite and slashed across his face leaving a bloody slash across his face. He roared back in pain from this and then looked more coldly at Auron and suddenly spit these weird green globs straight at him. They splattered onto Auron and suddenly started to sizzle and Auron roared out in pain. Julz released they were acid and were burning into Auron who dropped his zanpukto and fell to his knee's crying out in pain. Mitch ran to his side to see what he could do but realised there was nothing he could do to ease the pain. Julz couldn't take this anymore and leapt straight at Serviper drawing his Zanpukto and then slashed across his back. Serviper spun around and spat more acid straight at Julz who blocked them with his blade and charged straight at Serviper's head. Before Julz could raise his sword he felt two spikes impale into his arms and felt a sharp pain shoot him, he looked down to see blood pouring from where the spikes had penetrated the skin and came out. He fell to his knees as well and suddenly the world began to spin around, "Dammit don't lose conscious come on body hold out" he yelled to himself trying to stand but found his legs were as heavy as steel and wouldn't stand.

"Hmmm well I think I shall devour you first then", Serviper turned and faced Julz with what looked like a grin on his face. Mitch looked up in horror to see Julz kneeling with his face down and Serviper ready to eat him. Suddenly he heard Auron speak "Mitch go to my sword grab it and call out Banish Masamune and you will have the power to help Julz", and with that Auron's head sunk to the ground and his eyes shut. Mitch ran over to his Zanpukto picked it up and cried out "Banish Masamune" and suddenly the sword began to glow a bright red colour and instead of just being a normal katana it grew up and then split of at the top into a fork like shape then down at the bottom its grew past the handles and split outwards also the hilt became a red like fabric on it. Mitch grabbed the sword with two hands and ran straight at Serviper and screamed out to him "This is the end for you I hope you enjoy hell" and then swung the sword forward and suddenly a black like orb flew out of the sword and smacked straight into Serviper's face he reeled back from the hit and then lunged straight for Mitch forgetting about Julian. Mitch just stood there calmly as Serviper bit straight into his arm. "NOOOOOOOOOO", Julz screamed out as he saw the massive teeth sink into Mitch's right arm. Picking up his sword he started to run towards Mitch but stopped the second he saw Mitch grab Serviper's fangs and pull them out with his bare hands and then slashed across his face again leaving another gash across his mask.

"AHHHHHHH", Serviper roared out in pain and fell over. Julz ran across to Mitch and had a dumbfounded look on his face. "How the hell did you do that", "Well its quite simple Auron's zanpukto when released has the ability to shoot out orbs that can either weaken an opponents armour, strength or their speed, it also works the same when you slash them". When Julz looked to see where Serviper was he saw he had disappeared. "Great he burrowed underground so be on your guard".

Suddenly he erupted from the ground right behind those beautiful ladies Mitch was trying to score with. "Take another step closer and I'll burn these lovely ladies to ashes". Mitch and Julz were powerless to do anything so they could just do whatever Serviper told them to do. "Alright now your going to come to me and drop your weapons then I shall devour you in place of these ladies". Mitch and Julz dropped their Zanpukto's and slowly walked towards Serviper awaiting their fat. "Excellent now these ladies shall go and my feast will begin" and with that he dove straight for Julz. Mitch suddenly saw Auron out of the corner of his eyes suddenly stand and extended both of his arms and put them both diagonally across each other and started to mutter "Oh ruler! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, fluttering wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance stand your claws but slightly upon the wall of innocent dreams, Destructive art 33 Pale fire crash down" a massive blue flame shot out of both of his hands and enveloped Serviper then went off with a mighty explosion. Mitch and Julz ran for their swords when suddenly out the dust Mitch saw his tail coming and took a massive swing but he managed to hit one of the blades and Serviper's tail picked Mitch into the air and threw him straight into a glass window. Julz ran over to help Mitch but Serviper's tail came crashing down and missed Julz face by centimetres. "Alright now you're really starting to piss me off", he growled at them his red eyes flaring up. "You can't win Serviper just give up now", Julz yelled out to him and ran straight for his tail. "Arrogant fool die then" and he brought his tail slamming down onto Julz but at the last second he thrust his sword up and it went straight through Serviper's skin. He pulled his tail roaring in pain and then shot three globs of acid straight at Julz.

Out of no where three lighting bolts came and collided with the acid making them explode and go everywhere, Julz looked behind him to see Auron still standing with his two fingers pointing to where the acid was a second ago. "Can't get rid of me that easily ya dumb hollow" he yelled to Serviper as he limped towards Julian. "Ha what good are you useless Shinigami you don't even have your Zanpukto so how do you expect to defeat me", Serviper roared to Auron while he released an evil maniacal laugh. "Of course I am useless since I don't have my sword but the kid that does have sword will be able to beat you" and Auron looked up to the top of a building and when Serviper looked up he suddenly saw Mitch flying towards him with the blade raised. "Alright here we go BANISH ZANMATO" Mitch yelled out as five orbs flew out of the blade and collided with Serviper's body who roared out and was about to try and spit acid at Mitch but it was to late and Mitch slashed straight through Serviper's tail and cut it in half. Serviper fell over and was roaring out in pain shaking the entire ground as his newly cut off tail was wriggling all over the place with blood shooting out of it. Julz went to get neat it but Auron put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't his blood is also acid and will burn straight through you". Serviper suddenly rose up from the dust and roared to them "YOU BASTARDS ENOUGH OF THIS YOU DIE NOW", and leapt straight for them but everyone managed to dodge his attacks easily. Auron just burst into laughing in which Serviper responded with "What's so damn funny Shinigami", Auron replied "You don't even realise how pathetic and slow you are now, my sword has completely destroyed your speed and armour so your finished". "LIAR YOUR BLUFFING" Serviper roared at Auron and leapt straight for him. Suddenly Serviper stopped centimetres away from Auron and started to shake. "Bbbastard I should have seen you coming" and then blood erupted from his head and he fell to the floor dead. Behind him Julz stood with his Zanpukto vertical from the slash he did across Serviper's face down to his tail. Slowly Serviper began to disintegrate into little particles that flew off into the sky. "So where is he going to now", Julz asked Auron who was being supported up by Mitch. "Well he'll go to soul society to be re-born again our Zanpukto's when sliced through and kill a hollow purifies their soul so they can start their life again in Soul Society".

When everyone got back to Julz place they all patched up their wounds and were sitting outside looking at the night sky with the stars shining so brightly. Julz was thinking about his new fate as a shinigami and how this would affect him and those around him. Mitch was thinking about the battle he fought today and also those hot women and if they would go out with him because if they did that would be sweet. Auron suddenly stood up went over to his Zanpukto and sheathed it and then spoke. "Well guys I have to be off must go back to Soul Society and report back what I have seen progress over the 10 years I have been here also I can tell them that there are two new Shinigami's that can protect the city here from Hollows". As he went to walk out the door he turned around and threw something at Mitch it was a necklace with a skull on it. "Wear this and whenever you need to release your powers just press it to your body and you to shall change into a shinigami and can help Julz out" and with that he turned and walked off into the darkness.

Mitch examined the necklace in his hand and then put it around his neck and stood up. "Well Julz we have a new life ahead of us now I guess what do you say we celebrate with a nice bottle of Scotch" and with that Mitch ran off to Julz's alcohol cabinet to go and get wasted. "Hey wait you bastard don't drink all of it Godammit" Julz cried out to him as he rushed off after Mitch trying to stop him from draining out his whole cabinet.


End file.
